A Dark Angel's Deception
by TheMysticalQ
Summary: A fateful encounter with an angel that isn't all he claims to be sends Pit on the journey of a lifetime. Join him as he discovers all the evils of the world. May contain yaoi in later chapters.


Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back with another Kid Icarus fanfiction! This one happens to be one of those random ideas that strikes you at three in the morning while you're wondering why you're not tired yet, and you barely manage to write down a couple words that will probably make no sense at all after you fall asleep.  
>Vladimir: Believe it or not, that happens pretty often.<br>Me: Yup! Now without further ado, I present to you my second fic for this fandom: A Dark Angel's Deception. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I'm not Sakurai.

/OO/

_Tap tap tap tap tap._

_'What...? What's that sound?'_

_Tap tap tap tap._

_'Mommy, is that you? I'm tired... Please let me sleep.'_

_Tap tap tap._

_'Awww, come on! I even said please!'_

_Tap. Tap._

"Augh!" A short, frustrated shout left the lips of a small boy with messy chocolate brown hair as he threw off the blankets covering his body. He slid off the bed he'd been asleep in before the tapping started, flinching a bit at the cold touch of the wooden floor of his bedroom making contact with his bare feet. Feeling slightly more awake now from the unexpected coldness, the boy shuffled over to the door of his bedroom, one of the pant legs of his blue and white pinstriped pajamas getting caught under his foot and causing him to trip. He let out a startled yelp and stumbled forward, just barely catching himself on the edge of the door frame. He took a moment to recover, then pulled open the door.

"What is it, mom?" the boy asked while rubbing his eyes, his hands partially covered by the sleeves of his pajamas. "Can't you see I'm..." The boy's sentence trailed off when he pulled his hands away from his eyes and looked in front of him. The hallway outside of his bedroom was completely empty. The boy looked around in confusion, seeing that the door to his mother's room to his right was closed as well. "But then... What made that sound?" the boy asked quietly.

Almost immediately after those words were spoken, the boy felt a chill run through him. The air around him felt heavy, as if it was pressing down on him, trying to crush his very being. The boy swallowed uneasily, not knowing why he suddenly felt so afraid, only that he didn't like the feeling in the air. Hoping that it'd go away once he was safely under the cover of his sky blue blanket, he shut the door to his room, turning the knob as he did so that it wouldn't make a sound. As soon as it was shut, he turned around to head back to bed, and found himself frozen to the spot at what he saw.

Just outside of the boy's window sat a hunched over figure. Its face was obscured by shadows, and it wore a crown of golden leaves on its head, with hair the same color and style as his own illuminated by the moon outside. From what the boy could see, the figure looked to be a male dressed in strange clothing that reminded him of pictures he'd seen in the bible his mother had gotten him of how the Greeks used to dress. As the boy stared at the person perched on his windowsill, they raised a hand and lightly tapped on the wooden frame. _Tap. Tap. Tap._

The sound broke the boy out of his stunned stupor, and he walked forward. Though he still felt unusually cold for the summer season, he no longer felt afraid. Something about the person at his window drew the boy to him, and before he knew it, he was standing directly in front of him. This close up, he could see the face of the figure. They were smiling at him, a friendly expression on a face that oddly reminded the boy of himself. "W-who are you?" he whispered.

The male's only answer was a question. "Who are you?"

The boy responded easily enough, despite being curious about the stranger at his window. "I'm Pit," he said.

"Then I am Pit as well," the person said. "I am you. Would you like to come with me?" They pressed a hand to the glass, looking earnestly at Pit.

"You're Pit too?" Pit asked. "Pit too... Pitto..." He started laughing then, soft giggles echoing in the room. "Pittoo!" He looked down while he was giggling, so he didn't see the muscle twitch in the person's face.

"Er... Yes," the stranger said. "I am... Pittoo. Very funny. Now please open your window, Pit."

Pit stopped giggling, looking at 'Pittoo' curiously. "Why?" he asked.

Pittoo just continued to smile at Pit as large, white wings spread from his back, casting a shadow into the room. "I want you to fly with me," he said. "Wouldn't that be fun?"

Pit's eyes widened in surprise, and he stared at the wings coming from Pittoo's back in awe. "Wow... You're an angel!" he said. "A real angel! I have to go tell mommy!" He took a step back, about to turn and run from his room, but stopped when Pittoo frantically shook his head. "No!" the angel said. "You can't! If she knew, then... She wouldn't let me play with you. She wouldn't let you come and fly with me. You do want to fly... Don't you, Pit?"

Pit nodded his head excitedly, his hands clasped together. "Oh yes, I've always wanted to!" he exclaimed. "I want to fly like a bird!"

Pittoo chuckled a bit. "Then go ahead and open the window," he said.

Pit obeyed, climbing onto the windowsill and undoing the two locks on the top of it. Grabbing onto the bottom of the window, Pit pushed upwards with all of his strength and opened up the window. He smiled at Pittoo, taking the hand that the other extended to him, a shiver moving through him at the surprisingly cold touch. Since his eyes were on Pittoos' face, he didn't see the pointed tail in the angel's shadow, and allowed himself to be lifted into the night sky.

/OO/

Author's Note: Now this can't bode well for Pit... Let me know what you thought in a review, and I'll see you next chapter, lovelies!


End file.
